A Different Step
by Found then Lost
Summary: What if Naruto's curiosity led him to his greatest kept secrets and with it a change in perspective for the world around him? Watch as Naruto's world is changed upon the smallest differences that would dictate his life. Sorry new to this so summary kinda sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **A/N: Sorry about the sudden change to the story, looking back on it and seeing how short it was didn't really set a good starting point for a first story. So the addition that has been attached was originally going to be the second chapter so what I'm hoping to do by doing this is to hopefully get the prologue done and over with in this chapter instead of it dragging on through any other**

 **Warning: Lengthy Flashback**

 **Disclaimer: Everything that is Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.**

* * *

Standing in front of a large stone monument, otherwise known as the Memorial Stone that held and represented all the fallen shinobi of Konohagakure, was a child of twelve years of age. Dressed in a dark grey short-sleeved coat with a high collar and a red swirl on the back, with a pair of burgundy shorts that ended a little below the knees and a pair of black shin high sandals, around his right wrist was a black band and a pair of green goggles sitting atop his head.

A few features that stood out the most was the head of fiery red hair and eyes that were a deep azure color (which at the moment seemed so dull and distant) an the peculiar set of three whisker like markings on each side of his face in which finished off the boys unique appearance.

The name of the boy in question would happen to be one Naruto Uzumaki resident shinobi in training, self-proclaimed prank master of Konohagakure, and most notoriously known by the older residents of Konoha as the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko.

An as to the reason behind to why Naruto would be at a place that held the numerous names of people and loved ones long gone was that he to was visiting a lost loved one. One that he never got the chance to know, a person that he so desperately wished was there with him now instead of having their name engraved upon the stone that he now stood in front of.

He stood there and stared at a name that he had memorized to heart so long ago, a name that tethered him to the two most important people within his short life.

The name that which belonged to his own mother...

Kushina Uzumaki

* * *

Shaking his head and regaining back some of his focus and reigning in some of the turbulent emotions that always seem to leave him in a state of sluggish depression. Naruto thought back to how he came to find out about his mother, oh how he can actually say that there's some bitter humor on how simple it actually was to find the information on where to start his search and how the Sandaime seemed to try and deny that he didn't know a thing about at least one of his parents. Yet Naruto was right to not believe when the Sandaime said he didn't know anything, he may be old but one couldn't just forget about a person as renown as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero.

 ** _Start of Flashback_**

 _A seven year old Naruto could be seen leaving the Hokage's office with his typical indifferent look sketched across his face, and yet if one was to look closer they would be able to get a sense of the carefully contained frustration and slight depression that the redhead radiated underneath his calm facade._

 _'Damn it, I know that the old man if lying about not knowing anything about at least one of my parents, there's just no way especially with the way he froze up and acted so stiffly after I asked him. For being the Hokage he sure sucks at lying about things, well at least things regarding me, well if he won't tell me anything than I'll just half to find out myself '. With those thoughts in mind, one determined seven year old Naruto took off to hopefully get some answers._

* * *

 _The events that started this search could be traced back to earlier that day at the shinobi academy when little Naruto was sitting through another history lesson about Konoha and its relationship with the other surrounding lands and villages dotted across the country's._

 _While ideally flipping through his history book, he briefly registered that the teacher mentioned of a past allied village by the name of Uzu no Kuni that had fallen around the time of the Second Shinobi World War and that the cause of it was that others feared the sealing abilities they held. The teacher also briefly mentioned that the wife of the Shodaime was from Uzu and to represent the alliance and friendship between both villages, their signature red swirl is worn on the back of the flak jacket of every Konoha shinobi._

 _Initially surprised and intrigued by the thought of hearing the origins of the signature red swirl that he wore and also just the thought of a village so feared, Naruto tried getting the teachers attention to ask if there was more to Uzu no Kuni but to only be disappointed when the teacher seemed to blatantly ignore him. So in seeing that he wasn't going to get any help from the teacher Naruto started searching through his history book to see if he could find any more information on Uzu. After searching for a few minutes, he to his initial disappointment only found basically what the teacher had aready told them, until he read that the people of Uzu no Kuni were also known for their striking red hair and that they were also known for their strong chakra natures in which helped prolong their lives, the thing that topped it off for the little redhead was that the Shodaime's, wife was a one Mito Uzumaki._

 _After school let out Naruto, with the thoughts and questions in mind to ask old man Sandaime on anything in regards to the Uzumaki and with it if he also knew anything about at least one of his parents fitting the descriptions of an Uzumaki, headed off towards the Hokages office._

* * *

 _So now a few hours later, we find the ninja in training sneaking his way through the shinobi archives within the ninja academy (after he had already checked the public archives earlier) hoping to find any indication of another Uzumaki that might've attended the academy themselves._

 _T_ _hanking Kami that his days spent pranking the more prejudice teachers gave him a good sense of the layout of the academy, so avoiding some of the remaining teachers came as naturally as if he was just setting up another prank._

 _'Alright R's, S's, T's, ah U's, Uchiha, Uchiha, aha there you are Uzumaki.' Naruto could've sworn that his heart stopped for a second or two after reading the name on the file. Pulling out the file and tentatively opening it and carefully scanning over the papers for the name or picture of what he actually hoped to be one of his parents._

 _Stifling the sudden gasp and trying to hold back the sudden onslaught of emotions threatening to burst through. Naruto could do nothing but stare at the picture of a redheaded girl around the age of twelve. Finally pulling his eyes away from the image and reading that the name of the girl was Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto could actually say that within that moment of time he felt over the moon with the possibility of actually finding one of his parents or at least a relative._

 _After reading through the file and not finding anything else that could be of use to him at the moment, Naruto thought on where else he could find anymore information on his hope-to-be-mother and the only place he could come up with was most likely the archives in the Hokage tower._

 _Pausing in his musings to notice the faint footsteps approaching the door " Anybody in there? " Came from the other side of the door followed by the sound of the door opening and approaching footsteps. Quickly shuffling all the papers back together and placing them back within the folder correctly (wouldn't take a genius to figure out who looked through one of the only two Uzumaki files) and making sure that he set it back in the right spot, Naruto had just enough time to get out of line sight as one of the academy employees turned the corner._

 _" Huh? I wonder if Mizuki forgot to close up again, doesn't he remember what happened the last time, that damn bra-"Was the disgruntled reply and mumbles after finding nothing out of the norm. Lost in thought, the teacher never noticed the small shadowy figure slip out the door behind him._

 _After sneaking his way back out the academy, Naruto headed back to his apartment to try and get his mind around his findings and to get a few hours of sleep._

 ** _End of flashback_**

It also wasn't about a week or so after his initial findings that he snuck into the Hokage tower, to say the least that what followed the findings within the Hokage tower archives gave little Naruto a whole new perspective of things.

Finding out that he wasn't only the son of one but two renown legends of their time, his mother being Kushina Uzumaki the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero and his father being none other than Minato Namikaze Konoha's Yellow-Flash and it's Yondaime Hokage. What seemed to be the finale thing that tipped his entire world was finding out that he had the Kyubi no Yoko sealed inside him and by his own father at that.

In one fell swoop his search for one parent led him to the discovery of so much more, to finding out both of his parents identities and that of the presence of a giant fox made up of mass malevolent chakra living in his gut. So a lot fell into place for Naruto after that, the stares, whispers, and the overall isolation and secrecy of the older population made all the more sense. It took Naruto some time to come to terms with things especially the sealing his father did, he understood his reasoning, it just still doesn't make it any easier to accept (in which Naruto's still doing).

* * *

Moving away from the Memorial Stone and heading in the direction of his apartment, Naruto took the second to look back one last time at the stone and assure himself an that of his parents that he hoped to make a difference within his life and the others around him and that he'll hope to make them proud by doing so.

'Kaa-san Tou-san if it's one thing that I would never go back on it would be a promise, on this I swear on my name of an Uzumaki.' Were the final thoughts of one Naruto Uzumaki as he left surrounding area.

* * *

 **A/N: I think the ending was a little too much but oh well. Love it, Hate it, l'm not sure on either one so that's up to you but any criticism or advice would gladly appreciated and if things seem jumbled I'm sorry for my lack of writing skills on that department. Now I know that this chapter really lacked dialogue and I believe I can justify that by at least wanting this chapter to have a breakdown on things. So I'm hoping that any continuing chapters my alleviate that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pre Exams pt.1

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **Warning: Another lengthy flashback**

* * *

Sitting up and brushing off the last of his sleep muddled mind, Naruto pushed himself out of bed and head for the shower to get ready to head off for the academy. After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, Naruto paused a second in the lasts of his morning routine to glance at his calender and take in the fact that the graduation exams were in less than a week.

" -Sigh- I wonder how well that's going to turn out."Naruto mused to himself as he finished with the last of his morning routine by setting water to boil for his ramen.

After finishing his breakfast, Naruto locked up his apartment and took off over the buildings towards the direction of the academy.

* * *

Finally arriving at the academy, he started off heading inside for his homeroom while also ignoring the few other kids arriving and especially the parents dropping them off. Arriving at the door, sliding it open and taking a second to glance around to see who else had arrived, not at all surprised to see that the majority being most of the clan heirs and a couple of the civilian children.

Among the heirs were that of the Aburame clan a silent boy by the name of Shino that always wore sunglasses and a trench coat that hid the lower half of his face, Kiba a loud and brash individual of the Inuzuka clan with his nin-hound Akamaru, the Hyuuga's heiress being that of a shy and silent girl with dark bluish hair named Hinata, Choji a large boy that is hardly ever seen without food being the Akimichi's heir, and next to the Akimichi heir in his usual sleeping position was Shikamaru of the Nara, and currently missing out of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio being the Yamanaka heiress Ino a platinum blonde with a penchant for purple and fashion as well as flowers, and with the last being Sasuke the heiress of the Uchiha clan and one of the last two living Uchiha.

With his observation of the present students over with, he couldn't stop the thought that passed through his head while walking to his usual seat (on the far left side of the class right in the middle row) that Sakura Haruno (one of the few people he could at least call a friend) wasn't there yet. Giving it some thought and rationalizing that since Ino wasn't in yet either that it was a safe bet to say that Sakura was with her.

Chuckling to himself, Naruto couldn't help but think about how he first met Sakura abd how their friendship with Sakura started.

 _ **Start of flashback**_

 _It'd been about a month or so since Naruto's discoveries and the little redhead did his best to continue on with his life and try not to let his findings control to much of his time. So now we find the Uzumaki in question wandering around one of Konoha's parks trying to find something to occupy his free time._

 _"-Yawn- oh man isn't there anything to do." Were the complains of the seven year-old protagonist._

 _Upon reaching the outskirts of one of the lesser occupied playgrounds, Naruto took notice that a bunch of kids (mostly girls) were grouped up around a couple of other girls. From what Naruto could see, it was three girls that he knew by Ami, Fuki, and Kasumi that went to the academy with him and they were surrounding a fourth roughed up looking Sakura Haruno a girl with bright pink hair, bright emerald eyes and a slightly largre (and in Naruto's opinion kinda adorable) forehead._

 ** _Sakura P.O.V_**

 _"You done yet forehead girl or do we still have to convince you" Came the mocking voice of Ami._

 _"S-shut up A-Ami." Replied a tired and frustrated Sakura._

 _"Or what? Yamanaka ain't here to back you up this time and you can't think that you can take on all of us." Ami jeered back with the other kids laughing as if to prove her point._

 _Wiping the sweat and hair out of her eyes and taking a second to catch her breath, Sakura decided to reply to the taunt by charging forward and delivering a right to the center of Ami's face sending her sailing back a couple of feet (Sakura could say that the look that Ami had just before her fist impacted her face would be a treasured memory for quite a while) to land with a dull thud. Taking action from the surprise of her sudden attack and seeing their ring leader floored, Sakura then swung a left kick into Kasumi's midsection knocking her down while also the air out of her._

 _Finally getting over their initial surprise and at seeing another girl go down, Fuki and some of the other kids closely associated to Ami charged at Sakura. Ducking under a sloppy right from Fuki and sending her sprawling to the ground with a hit to the inner thigh and midsection, Sakura barely had enough time to roll out of the way from an incoming kick from one of he few boys within the group._ _Doing her best to hold off the group of kids attacking her , Sakura knew that try as she might she was still winded and sore from the first initial ambush and that she wouldn't last much longer, and so it was a major relief and shock to find that her salvation came (just in time to as she found her arms locked behind her back and her body pinned to the ground) in the form of the enigma known as Naruto Uzumaki._

 ** _Naruto P.O.V_**

 _Taking in the fact that Sakura was being bullied, Naruto was about to intervene and hopefully stop or stall the incoming violence when he seen Sakura charge forward and land a heavy right in Ami's face sending her flying back and what seemed to be knocked out._

 _'Note to self: never piss off Sakura.' Naruto thought with an involuntary shudder at the thought of what one of those punches would feel like first-hand. Shaking his head and clearing the thoughts of having a caved in face, Naruto focused back onto the fight (an unfair one at that) going on in front of him. Noticing that Sakura was doing pretty good holding off all the attacking kids, Naruto did notice that she was starting to slow down in her movements. So after seeing a boy pin her arms behind her back and knock her to the ground and not giving any intention of letting up, Naruto decided that it was time to step in._

 _"Hey! Are you sure that you should be doing this, I mean have you thought this through at all?" Naruto questioned while walking up to the group of kids or more accurately to the kid currently holding down Sakura._

 _"Oh and what's it to you huh? How about you just keep walking before you end up like her." Responded the kid holding down Sakura while also gesturing down to her as to emphasize his threat, he looked about a year or so older than himself or Sakura._

 _"Hey Kenta, isn't that the Uzumaki kid hat your Tou-san warned us about." Asked a mousey looking boy a little to the left of the now identified Kenta._

 _"Huh? So what if it is, not like he can do anything. So what's it going to be kid?" Was the finale response of Kenta._

 _Sighing, Naruto tried one last time at talking " Ok so what are you going to do and how will you explain the state that in which you leave Haruno-san in after all this is done and over with and you happen to be caught?" Naruto queried after stopping a few paces away from Kenta and Sakura._

 _" What makes you think that we'll be caught huh? You think that people would take your word over ours, they'll blame it on you rather than us even if pinky said anything. I hear from my tou-san that your nothing but a trouble making nuisance that's no better than a monster and her well who would believe a ugly, big foreheaded nobo-ahgk!" Was Kenta's rant before being cut off with a well placed kick to the side of the head that launched him off of Sakura and sent crashing into some of the gathered kids._

 _Setting his leg back down and releasing another sigh, Naruto crouched down to help up Sakura while still keeping his eyes on the others._

 ** _Sakura P O.V_**

 _Trying to pay as much attention to the conversation going on around her and thanking Kami that someone was trying to help, Sakura set her focus on seeing what Naruto was going to do. Stalling her watching a moment to let the pang of hurt pass over from being called ugly and the jab at her forehead again, bit upon hearing Kenta's rant stopping abruptly and the sudden lack of weight on her back caused Sakura too look up and widen her eyes at the sudden appearance of Naruto._

 _'Woah I didn't even hear him move.' Thought a very baffled Sakura._

 _Looking up to see that Naruto was crouching to give her a hand up, Sakura accepted the offer and with it both stood up to face the surrounding kids._

 _"So what's it's going to be?" Startled upon suddenly hearing him speak up and taking a second taking a second realize what was said, Sakura glanced around them to see the hesitant looks of the remaining kids._

 _"Uh um fine but you better watch your backs from now on!" Came the weak reply and threat from a random child._

 _Setting off in a the direction of one of the park trails, they ended up passing Fuki's, Kasumi's groaning bodies and a couple of other kids in the same position, and the last body they passed was a still unconscious Ami._

 _After passing the former and latter of bodies she heard Naruto mutter "Yeah I'm definitely going to avoid getting on her bad side, must've been some hit for Ami to still be out." Sakura could definitely say that she felt a swell of pride when she heard that._

 _When after walking in silence for a few minutes down the trail, Naruto was the one to break the silence by asking "So what was that back there, I mean why were they picking on you?" Sakura thought on if she should say anything and after thinking about what he did for her, decided to answer._

 _" I don't know what to really say about it, they just like picking on me." Was her not so descriptive if not a little defensive reply. Luckily Naruto didn't push, so that she could be thankful for, he did mutter to himself about how stupid it was to bully anyone at all, in which she could agree with._

 _Arriving at a more populated area with Naruto leading her to the nearest bench and helping her sit her sore body down. Sakura was finally able to let her body relax and the tension to slip from her muscles._

 _"Do you got anybody picking you up?" Came a question right in front of her, looking up and giving what she thought a grateful look and must having succeeded by the way that he gave a small smile back, Sakura answered with "Yeah, my kaa-chan is supposed to be picking me up pretty soon now."_

 _Upon hearing her answer and getting a nod of confirmation she noticed that he was walking off, calling out before he got to far she said "Thank you, for the help..Naruto." and upon getting another smile and a "No problem and you did awesome against Ami and her friends , see you later." before he turned the corner and disappearing from sight._

 _Sakura wasn't sitting there for more than a minute when she heard her mother calling her. Looking up to see her approaching Sakura slidoff the bench and ran into her mother's arms. Pulling back and getting a look at her mother's face and seeing the worried frown, Sakura knew what was to come next._

 _"So my little blossom, anything you want to tell me?." Asked her mother in a no nonsense way._

 _"No kaa-chan, just the usual mean kids." Replied Sakura not wanting to really tell of the past and resent events and being grateful that her mother didn't push. As she huddled herself up in her mother's embrace, feeling her mother lift her Sakura's finale thoughts were that of red hair and bright blue eyes before her tired body gave out._

 ** _Mebuki P.O.V_**

 _"-Sigh- when will she get a break?" Mebuki mused as she looked down at her roughed and bruised up daughter._

 _Setting off for her home with her daughter now securely tucked in her arms, Mebuki couldn't help but p_ _ausing a minute to look down the trail that she passed a certain redhead. She couldn't help the pang of regret that shot through her whenever he came to mind._

 _"Thank you Naruto." Was Mebuki's finale reply as she continued her trek home._

 _ **Naruto P.O.V**_

 _Naruto watched with a pained smile as Sakura and the lady he passed early (and now guessing that to be her mother) walk off in the direction of what must be their home. After hearing what the lady said, he couldn't help but be surprised by being thanked by someone. Not really surprised that she new his name considering on who he was but actually surprised at being thanked by an adult or more accurately by anyone._

 _"You're welcome." Left his lips to be heard by no one but himself. Turning around Naruto headed off for his own home._

 _ **End of flashback**  
_

Heaving a sigh, Naruto might've thought that would've been the last of any kind of interaction he would have with the Haruno's. Oh how wrong he was, not more than a week later he was approached by a determined looking Sakura asking if he would like to join her and her mother for dinner and not wanting to be rude (or suffer a punch to the face if he said no) he agreed. It was a start to their friendship.

Finally sitting and glancing to his left, Naruto took in the form usual form of a straight backed, fingers laced and blank faced Sasuke and shook his head. Naruto had no problem with the Uchiha but it couldn't be said the same with her and she made her opinion of him very clear, and it wasn't very pleasant.

"Morning Uchiha." He couldn't really say why he bothered but if he had to take a guess, it would be that he liked getting a reaction out of the stoic Uchiha, and the twitch in her eye only cemented that guess.

"Hn...Uzumaki." Came the usual reply.

Hearing some commotion coming from the hallway outside the room drew Naruto's (and most of the other students) attention, taking a guess at what it could be. Naruto counted down the inevitable confrontation about to barge through the classroom door.

'Five,Four, Three,Two..'

BANG

"HA! Beat you again Forehead!"

"In your dreams Ino-Pig! My foot was through the door before you barged your way past!"

"Say what you want but I win again.""

"What's with this 'again' thing huh? If I remember right I won the last time."

"Like I said, in yo-"

Chuckling under his breath, Naruto just shook his head at the daily routine for those two. Leaning forward and lying on his arms, Naruto settled down for Iruka to show up and get class started.

* * *

Upon hearing Iruka's usual morning shout, Naruto picked his head up to listen for today's schedule and greet the now seated Sakura beside him.

" -Yawn- hey Sakura, so you guys figure out who won?"

"Hmm? Oh hey Naruto, oh that well we 'decided ' that it was a tie after Iruka-sensei told us to sit down."

"Alright class since the graduation exams are in a couple of days we're going to go over everything and have a trial run of sorts, so to start it off Mizuki here's going to pass out the sheets for the written portion." Finished up Iruka while ignoring the groans from most of the students at the written portion.

As Mizuki started passing out the test sheets, Naruto had to stop himself from rolling his eyes when he was handed his and seeing the poorly faked smile that Mizuki always forced on his face.

Kinda surprised at seeing that his test wasn't necessarily hard set off a lot of alarms for Naruto, for as long as he could remember Mizuki always set him up with tests that weren't even supposed to be in the academy curriculum. Luckily he did a poor job at being secretive with his switches as he did with hiding his disdain, so seeing how easy this test seemed, Mizuki must have something planned if he's being this cautious especially with how close it was to graduation, and Naruto rationalized it must be something major with him most likely involved.

Upon every student finishing their written test, the teachers led them outside to the targeting range.

" Alright now the next part as you all know will be target practice, now since being in the field is a whole different experience and that the target isn't going to hold still for you, Mizuki and I have set up both stationary and moving targets. So now as the usual alphabetical order will..Aburame,Shino step up." Iruka called out after finishing his explanation of the add-ons for the throwing range.

After most of the students having gone and averaging around six out of ten for kunai and eight out of ten for shuriken, with the exception of the clan heirs and Sakura ranging in the eight through ten with both kunai and shuriken.

Finished marking down another students results, Iruka called up the Uchiha heiress whom was second to last.

" Next Uchiha, Sasuke."

Seeing the Uchiha scion walk up and take position, Naruto could already predict the resulting outcome, but the thing that always caught his attention was the different ways that Sasuke went at hitting her target.

Just as he predicted, Sasuke scored a nine out of ten for kunai and ten out of ten for shuriken with an interesting way of making some of the projectiles ricochet off each other to hit their target. Yet seeing the Uchiha's usual scowl deepen, it wasn't hard to guess that she wasn't happy with her results.

" Nicely done Sasuke. Now Uzumaki, Naruto." Iruka congratulated over the applause from the students (mostly the males) before calling Naruto up.

Positioning up after receiving his set of kunai and shuriken (and a silent good luck from Iruka), taking aim with the shuiken first, Naruto's hands blurred a couple of times as he sent the shuriken flying through the air to lodge in all but one bullseye. Next with grabbing the kunai and flicking his wrist, Naruto launched all of his kunai within matter of seconds and landing a ten out of ten, tying him up with Sasuke.

" Very well done Naruto." Came from Iruka as Naruto took his place back in line right next to Sakura.

" Nice going Naruto." He heard Sakura whisper from his right.

" Thanks, you did good you to. Been practicing more yourself huh?" Naruto congratulated back then asked.

Seeing Sakura's face heat up and seeing her try and fail to respond, Naruto was about to ask if everything was okay when he heard Iruka speak up and start to usher them over to the taijutsu ring.

"Now as with the taijutsu portion being as you all know only hand to hand , we expect to see just that so no weapons or jutsu. Now you can either use the style that the academy taught you or if you are disciplined in any other styles that are within the guidelines for this exam, you may do so. We also decided that you guys would be allowed to choose your opponent if you so wished and that's also if your requested opponent agrees. Now let's get started." Naruto could feel just as he could see the excitement resonating off of just about every student with the announcement that Iruka just gave.

With students starting to pair off and get ready for their fights, Naruto finished wishing good luck to Sakura who's opponent was (no surprise) Ino when he noticed Sasuke stalking towards him while ignoring Kiba and the other boy students who were asking to be her opponent. Knowing what was to come (and it not being the first time) Naruto fully faced her as soon as she stopped no more than a foot away.

* * *

 **Sasuke P.O.V**

Oh how she hated Uzumaki! He was just like 'HIM' in so many ways, that indifference that he just seemed to ooze, the ease at which he took and went at things as if it was no problem to him. As if it didn't matter!

Uzumaki even seemed to have that cold yet warmth to him that 'HE' had, and that insufferable way that he always brushed off her attitude towards him like it never happened. She knew that he liked getting under her skin, to get a reaction out of her and for all that she tried not to, she couldn't help the small reactions of him prodding at her.

For all that training she puts herself through, all the grueling hours spent pushing her body to and even passed its limits, everything she does to one day ultimately end that 'MAN' and bring honor back to her clan. She cannot even mange the strength to beat Uzumaki, she can ultimately tie with him but she hasn't yet been able to best him.

For everything that stands as it is..

Naruto Uzumaki...

Is her stepping stone for her inevitable confrontation with 'HIM'

"Uzumaki.. fight me."

To be continued..

* * *

 **Alright second chapter done.**

 **Again sorry for the lack of dialogue and long flashbacks, and if things seem a little screwy. I know that there is a LOT of room for improvement, so any criticism would be gladly appreciated.**


End file.
